Daddy's Little Girl
by NoahPuckermansWifey
Summary: Just a little story that came to my mind when I was thinking about how life would be for the Wizarding World if Voldemort never existed and Harry and Hermione were siblings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or any of the other characters…sigh…the only things I own are this wonderful plot and Laura, Sarah, Aiden, Alan, Bryce, Bryan, Reggie, Teddy, Remy, Leo and Tommy. Please enjoy the story!!! I suggest popping some popcorn…makes it more enjoyable…tehehe…**

**Daddy's Little Girl:**

_**Potter Manor**_

Sitting in Potter Manor was James and Lily Potter with all their closest and most precious friends. Remus and Laura Lupin and Sirius and Sarah Black.

The children of the former Marauders were the most precious things in their lives and they protected them like no other. The Potters had their twins Harry and Hermione who were five years old, the Lupins had their twins Aiden and Alan who were seven, Bryce who was six and Bryan who was five and the Blacks had Reggie and Teddy who were seven, Remy and Leo who were six and Tommy who was five.

The children were all playing somewhere in the house, probably in Harry's room seeing as all the children, save for Hermione, were boys and his room had all the manly toys as their boys liked to call them. The adults were sitting in the parlor with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

The parents were chatting quite amicably when suddenly they heard two of the children start crying.

The first was unmistakable and while they hadn't heard it often, they knew who it was right away; it was Hermione. The Marauders' fatherly instincts kicked in when they heard their little girl cry. Hermione was the youngest of the children and the only girl and the men were very protective of her which had rubbed off on their sons because as they rushed upstairs they saw the boys surrounding Hermione and the Weasley boys surrounding Ron.

"What's going on here?" James demanded noticing that Remy was hugging Hermione protectively letting her cry on his shoulder. "Why is Mia crying and why is Ron's nose bleeding?"

"Ronald pushed Mia and called her stupid and ugly because she yelled at him for kissing her so Remy punched him in his stupid nose!" Teddy exclaimed angrily as he and the other boys glared at Ron.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!! IS THIS TRUE?!?!?! DID YOU DO THAT TO MIA???!!!" Molly hollered.

"Well it's true! She's stupid and ugly! Anyone who doesn't love me is! But NO! She loves that stupid, ugly Remy Black! Perfect couple I say! Both stupid and ugly!" Ron ranted until –

CRACK!!

To everyone's surprise Mia stopped sobbing and punched him in his eye.

"OW!!!! You stupid, ugly chit! What was that for!" Ron screamed holding his hand over his eye.

"Remy is NOT stupid and ugly! YOU ARE!!! Remy is smart and handsome!" Hermione screeched.

Lily and Sarah exchanged knowing looks of pure motherly pride and elation at their children's obvious infatuation with each other. They practically cried tears of joy at the thought of their children together in the future.

James, Sirius and Remus on the other hand were looking on at the scene proud of Hermione. They had taught her well. It seemed their little girl was going to be a good old Marauderette. The one and only.

* * *

_**6 years later: The Hogwarts Express**_

"Oh I'm so excited, are you guys excited as well?!" Hermione asked Harry, Aiden, Alan, Bryce, Bryan, Reggie, Teddy, Remy, Leo and Tommy.

"Of course Mia!" the boys all answered adoringly. The seven eldest boys were in their second and third years of Hogwarts now but did not have the heart to tell their Marauderette that the excitement wears off after a while.

"Guess what Daddy gave to me and Harry!" she whispered excitedly.

"What Mia?" Remy asked turning to the bouncing petite witch next to him.

"This," she answered pulling out what looked like a blank piece of folded parchment.

"Um…what is that Mi?" Alan asked confused.

"The Marauder's Map," she whispered frantically.

"NO WAY!!!!!" the boys exclaimed.

Hermione was about to tell them to keep their voices down otherwise people would know about it when their compartment door slid open.

"Oh! Hello Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy!" she chirped happily looking pointedly at the boys as if to say 'I told you so'.

Hello Mia. Hello boys." the four friends answered just as happy to see Hermione as she was to see them.

Now many people would expect that since they were both the only girls in their group of friends that Pansy and Hermione would be the best of friends, but they were not.

Not that they did not like each other because they did but whilst Pansy was out with other girls shopping, Hermione was out practicing Quidditch with her boys, father and uncles or reading a good book.

That set her apart from the other girls but she did not mind it at all.

* * *

_**3 years later: Hogwarts**_

"Why?!?! Huh Remy!!?? Why did you have to go and ruin my date?! I was having a perfectly wonderful time at the ball with Theo and you just had to go and ruin everything for me didn't you!" Hermione yelled once she and Remy were in the corridor in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Because Mia! Because Nott is not good enough for you! He is a player! He is just going to break your heart! I am just looking out for you!" he argued heatedly.

The truth was that Remy was in love with Hermione and he was jealous that she went to the Yule Ball with Theo Nott instead of him. He knew he had no right to be jealous because he did not even ask her to go to the ball but Merlin all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her that he loved her.

"That is a lie and you and I both know it! Tell me the _real_ reason you decided to destroy my evening for me." She retorted curtly. Merlin she wanted to tell him how long she has been in love with him.

"The real reason? It is because I am in love with you Mia. I was jealous that you were at the ball with Theo instead of me." Remy sighed softly.

"Y-you are in l-love w-with m-me?" she stuttered shocked. Her face lit up in elation when he nodded and looked at her with all the love he held for her in his eyes.

She launched herself into his arms and kissed him right on his full lips.

"Oh Remy! I love you too!" she exclaimed breathlessly when they reluctantly pulled away. "I've, er, actually been in love with you since I was, er, five." She giggled.

"Wait let me guess when that thing with Ronald happened?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes how did you know?"

"I've been in love with you since then too Mi."

"It's about bloody time!" the others exclaimed as they stumbled upon the new couple snogging in the corridor.

"Oi! That's enough Remy, quit snogging my little sister!" Harry said horrified.

"Sorry mate but she is my girlfriend." Remy laughed in his baritone that Hermione loved.

"Let's go inside Rem, I'm tired honey." Mia complained tiredly.

"Alright love," he answered picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, walking to the portrait with the rest of the boys following closely behind.

"Remy, put me down this instant!" she screeched hitting his arse.

"Lovely dear, we just got together and you already sound like a naggy housewife." he joked.

"Remus Sirius Black! You _did not_ just call me naggy!" she hissed venomously.

"No, of course not love. I said you _sound_ like a naggy housewife not that you are one!" Remy cooed.

"_Do not patronize me _Remus. Put me down this instant!" she said angrily. He set her down confused and she immediately began to stomp off to her dorm.

"Mia wait please," Remy pleaded. " I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt your feelings it was just a joke I promise."

He held his breath as she paused and turned around agonizingly slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the smile on her face and she jumped into his arms enthusiastically.

"You passed!!" she giggled happily before she kissed him.

"Passed what love?" he asked curiously.

"Mummy said that boyfriend's always need to take the apology test to see how long it takes them to apologize." She explained.

"Your mum put you up to this torture?!" Remy asked incredulously.

"Well of course she did you silly man! She only wants what is best for me!" Hermione chuckled. "Daddy had to endure much worse than you did trust me. He passed the test with flying colors and you beat even his record."

"Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled helplessly.

"What was that dear?" Hermione asked in a sickly sweet voice. Oh no. He knew that voice meant he would be in trouble if he did not give her the answer she wanted.

"Nothing love," Remy replied quickly and fearfully.

"That's what I thought, honey," she said kissing his cheek.

"At least we now know who will be wearing the pants in _that _relationship," Aiden exclaimed as he laughed and Alan smiled.

"You make me so proud Mi. Putting that boy in his rightful place the way that you just did," Harry added gleefully. Bryan and Bryce nodded their heads rapidly in agreement.

"What a bloody shame brother, letting a mere witch control you that way. And a small one at that," Reggie chided playfully.

"Hey! I resent that, I am not small. Just because I am not a giant like the lot of you does not make me small," Hermione pouted.

"You must admit it Mia, you are really tiny. I mean look at you," Teddy said trying but failing to be reassuring.

"Oh it's quite alright Mi. I am sure it is a good thing," Tommy said.

"Oh but of course," Leo nodded agreeing with his brother which was not very surprising to the rest of the teenagers.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes teasingly at her boys.

* * *

_**3 years later: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**_

James and Sirius were peering out the window that faced the backyard of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, looking on at Remy and Mia laying on a blanket in the grass together gazing at the stars. The kids were home for the summer and the couple had been practically attached at the hip ever since they had started dating 3 years ago. They were told by their other sons that the couple even slept on the couch in the common room of Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts just so they could be together as much as possible.

"Boys," Lily Potter chastised, "stop spying on them!"

"Yes, leave them be will you," Sarah Black agreed with her friend and apparently future in law. "They have been dating for 3 years now, so you would do well to get used to the idea by now. Remy even told me that he wants to propose to Hermione when she finishes school."

"W-what?! N-no, he cannot do that, she is my little girl," James protested sadly.

"Darling, we all knew it was going to happen one day soon," Lily soothed her upset husband. She understood why he was so against the idea of their daughter getting married any time soon. "Mia even told me that she has been in love with Remy ever since he had defended her that time when Ronald pushed when she was 5 years old. That, my darling husband, is 12 years of undying love and devotion."

"She even said that she never once had a boyfriend or went on a date with another hoping that Remy would notice her," Sarah added thoughtfully.

"Well, what about that time she went to the Yule Ball with Theodore Nott? That does count as a date you know," Remus said as he and his wife Laura entered the room hand in hand.

"Oh dear, dear husband," Laura giggled, "that was all merely a ploy."

"What do you mean 'a ploy'?" Sirius asked feeling quite confused.

"Theo and Blaise are gay, dear. They are dating but no one knew that at the time so they told Mia and Pansy of their situation and both girls kindly agreed to go to the Yule Ball with them as a cover up. It would look awfully suspicious that two of the best looking boys in the school went without dates," Lily explained patiently waiting for the men to understand that Hermione's love was always for Remy and never wavered.

"Well does Remy know that," James found himself asking without even realizing it.

"He does now, she told him straight away after Blaise and Theo came out as an official couple. She explained everything to him and he understood that she was just supporting her friends," Sarah said sighing happily.

She and Lily and even Laura were so happy that their children were together and very much in love with each other.

_'They are perfect for each other,'_ was the thought running through the three mothers' heads as they gazed at the young couple.

* * *

_**4 years later: St. Mungo's Hospital, Maternity Ward**_

"REMUS SIRIUS BLACK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE NEVER COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!!!!" Hermione Black yelled at her husband of two years as an extremely painful contraction hit.

"Come now love, just push please. Do what the healer says and breath darling," Remy encouraged his poor wife as she broke every single bone in his left hand.

"Alright Mrs. Black," Healer Jensen said, "you are doing so wonderfully but I am going to need you to push in 1, 2, 3. Push!"

"GAHHH!!" she yelled pushing with all the strength she had in her tiny body. "I HATE YOU REMY!! I AM SOO CASTRATING YOU AFTER THIS!!!!!"

"I love you too dear," he answered.

"Ok, push," Healer Jensen directed over her threats to her husband.

"GAHHH!!"

"Okay I see the head…"

"GAHHH!!"  
"…shoulders. One more big push Mrs. Black and we will have your baby here. Push!"

"GAHHH!!"  
"And here we go, a beautiful baby girl! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Black."

Healer Jensen murmured a quick cleaning spell on the newborn baby, wrapped her snugly in a warm pink blanket and handed her to her mother carefully before leaving the room to complete the paperwork.

"Oh Remy, she's gorgeous," Hermione gasped staring at their daughter love and awe written all over her face clearly.

"Exactly like her mother," Remy said softly. "I love you Mia."

"I love you too, Remy," she replied. She reached up and brushed her lips against his in a tender yet passionate kiss. "Do you want to hold her honey?" Remy nodded and Hermione gently set her in his arms. The baby smiled as soon as she felt that she was in her father's loving embrace. "Oh darling, she is going to be a complete Daddy's Girl."

"So much like her beautiful mummy in so many ways love," Remy whispered reverently.

"We should name her hon," Hermione whispered just as quietly.

"Okay then, how about…Melody Lillian?"

"I love it. Melody Lillian Black, Daddy's Little Girl."

_Fin._


End file.
